


[Podfic of] Memories Worth Remembering

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthdays, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Jean Moreau wakes up on his twenty-third birthday in a blanket cocoon with a pillow dragged loosely half-over his head to block out the late morning sunlight. The room is empty, and he takes a moment to revel in how that doesn’t shatter his calm, one of so many constant examples of how far he’s come despite how far he still has to go to be anything resembling okay.[Length: 12:12]
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Memories Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories Worth Remembering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156331) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



> Podficced for VoiceTeam2020 Week 4, for the "Post-Canon" challenge.

**Audio Length:** 00:12:12

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oTjrwCG6ljgxyfe61tMg7GZUn1X-tpke)


End file.
